Nós não somos a mesma!
by Hitsuki-chan
Summary: Essa é uma Oneshot e Song-fic, tudo junto e misturado .-.  Essa é a primeira FIC que eu faço do genero, espero que gostem!


Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

"_Quero ouvir vocês dizerem hey hey hey"_

"_Certo, agora quero ouvir vocês dizerem hey hey ho"_

- Kagome, você não vê? Inuyasha gosta de você? – perguntou Kikyou rindo –

- Eu... Eu não sei! – falou Kagome indecisa –

- Obvio que não! Inuyasha só usa você para conseguir o que quer! – falou Kikyou pegando uma grande quantidade de fragmentos de seu kimono –

-Não! Eu sou mais do que isso para Inuyasha! – falou Kagome de cabeça ereta –

- Ele já lhe disse que te ama? – falou fatídica –

- Não! – falou Kagome –

- Ao menos já se beijaram? – perguntou olhando para Kagome como se ela fosse um E.T –

- Na-Não! – disse dessa vez corada –

- Então como sabe que ele te quer? – falou Kikyou até ser interrompida por certo alguém –

- Kikyou! – foram as únicas coisas que Inuyasha conseguira dizer –

- Inuyasha – disse Kikyou chegando perto dele – Agora eu já tenho o que você realmente queria! – falou mostrando a ele uma grande quantia de fragmentos da Shikon no Tama – Agora poderemos ser felizes juntos! – após isso Kikyou o agarrou pelo pescoço e se beijaram, Inuyasha sem medir esforços respondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade –

"_Uma, duas, três... Não quero que haja uma quarta! Não quero mais os ver trocando carinhos! Estou farta disso! Inuyasha se quer percebeu minha presença, ele quer correr atrás dela? Ótimo, porque atrás de mim ele não corre mais!"_

Quando o beijo se cessou Inuyasha ao abrir os olhos viu uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, que incrivelmente não chorava, esperneava, ela apenas passou pelos dois sem dizer palavra alguma.

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>Even though I told him yesterday and the day before<p>

hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<p>

"_Eu odeio quando um cara não abre a porta"  
>"Mesmo quando eu disse a ele ontem e no dia anterior"<br>"Eu odeio quando um cara não paga a conta"  
>"E eu tenho que gastar meu dinheiro e isso soa ruim"<em>

Então quer dizer que era verdade? Eu não passava de uma detectora de fragmentos como ele havia dito inúmeras vezes... Mais eu preferi não acreditar. Fui ingênua, agora estou indo para casa, sabe aquele beijo, aquela história de amor, aquele calor do corpo de Inuyasha, era para ser meu! E não dela! Mais estou farta, se ele não vier me pedir desculpas, dessa vez eu definitivamente não voltarei! Meu coração está sangrando, e é triste vê-lo assim!

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see

"_Onde estão as esperanças, onde estão os sonhos"_

"_Minha cena da história da Cinderela"  
>"Quando você acha que eles finalmente verão"<em>

Kagome andava desamparada até o poço, ela simplesmente jogou seu arco e flechas no chão e pulou dentro do mesmo! Chegando em casa ela sem muita dificuldade subiu o poço, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma linda lua cheia que estava acabando de aparecer ao anoitecer. Pena que de nada aquilo contribuía para seu dia, andou até a sua casa, abriu a porta viu sua mãe, Souta, e seu avô todos sentados para começar o jantar.

- Kagome que bom que veio! Hoje é lámen, que bom que chegou a tempo! – exclamou sua mãe feliz –

_Lámen... era a comida preferida "dele"_ Kagome deu um sorriso triste e disse para a mãe:

-Mama, estou cansada, e sem fome, eu já comi na era feudal! Vou para o quarto. – e assim fez Kagome indo para o quarto completamente acabada, na verdade ela estava com fome, mais parece que toda ela foi embora depois "daquele" beijo –

Kagome tomou seu banho e deitou em sua cama cansada. Ela se lembrou dos momentos juntos com Inuyasha, nos momentos bons que eles passaram juntos, também as brigas bobas... Ela já havia feito isso outras vezes, mais sabia que não se permitia ficar longe de Inuyasha ela sabia que voltaria! Afinal, isso já acontecera mais vezes!

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<p>

"_Que você não não não não vai melhorar"  
>"Você não não não não irá se livrar de mim nunca"<em>

-Kikyou... Kagome ela... – Inuyasha tentava falar mais estava muito assustado com a reação de Kikyou –

-Não se preocupe! Meu "clone" não vai mais incomodar você! Eu já disse tudo para ela! – falou Kikyou entregando as Shikon no Tama para Inuyasha –

-Kagome não é seu clone! – falou sério - Ela sorri, é animada, extrovertida, é generosa, ela é... viva! – falou Inuyasha sem medir o que estava dizendo –

-Inuyasha! – Kikyou o repreendeu com olhar mortal –

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

"_Goste disso ou não, mesmo que ela se pareça muito comigo"  
>"Nós não somos a mesma"<em>

Dessa vez, acho que foi muito sério, ela não fez um ruído se quer! Aquela garota é escandalosa que ela só! Saiu sem dizer nem um "OSUWARI" ou coisa parecida!

Estou realmente preocupado com ela! Kagome, aonde você está? – pensava Inuyasha a procurando na floresta –

Não vá!

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal<p>

Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

"_E sim, sim, sim Eu sou muito pra lidar"  
>"Você não sabe o que é um problema, mas eu sou um 'belo' escândalo"<br>"Eu faço uma cena, eu sou a rainha do drama"  
>"sou a melhor coisa que seus olhos já viram"<em>

Inuyasha eu me lembro de ontem, estávamos vendo as estrelas à lua... De mãos dadas, mais você não se contenta comigo, eu não posso fazer nada! Você já disse que meu cheiro é bom, mais ainda vai atrás dela! Eu já aceitei que ela foi a primeira, que você a ama, mais eu não gosto quando você se encontra com esse cheiro dela quando está comigo! Agora eu me recuso a te dar carinho!

Alright Alright yeah  
>I hate it when a guy doesn't understand<br>Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
>I hate it when they go out and we stay in<br>And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

"_Certo certo yeah"  
>"Eu odeio quando um cara não entende"<br>"Porque em um certo momento do mês eu não quero segurar sua mão"  
>"Eu odeio quando eles querem sair e nós queremos ficar em casa"<br>"E eles voltam cheirando suas ex-namoradas"_

Kagome, não está na floresta, só pode ter ido para outra era... Eu devo buscá-la?

_Tudo que eu queria, era que você viesse me buscar!_

Está decidido! Eu irei! – e lá se foi o hanyou em direção ao poço –

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see

"_Mas eu encontrei minhas esperanças, meus sonhos"  
>"Minha cena da história da Cinderela"<br>"Agora todo mundo verá"_

Inuyasha você mesmo sendo mesquinho, marrento, idiota... Eu ainda te amo! E não vou desistir fácil assim! Kikyou e você verão, eu vou ser tudo que você sempre quis Inuyasha! Eu juro! – falou Kagome se sentando na cama – Eu e Kikyou o destino nos uniu mais nós nunca seremos a mesma!Você vê isso certo Inuyasha?

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

"_Que você não não não não vai melhorar"  
>"Você não não não não irá se livrar de mim nunca"<br>"Goste disso ou não, mesmo que ela se pareça muito comigo"  
>"Nós não somos a mesma"<em>

Inuyasha já se encontrava no poço pulou dentro dele rapidamente chegou à casa de Kagome, entrou lá mesmo sem permissão de ninguém! E ainda ouviu Souta argumentando alguma coisa antes de subir as escadas, mais não ligava ele só queria se acertar com Kagome, porque talvez... Amanhã poderia ser tarde de mais!

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

"_E sim, sim, sim Eu sou muito pra lidar"  
>"Você não sabe o que é um problema, mas eu sou um belo escândalo"<br>"Eu faço uma cena, eu sou a rainha do drama"  
>"Eu sou a melhor coisa que seus olhos já viram"<em>

-Kagome! – disse Inuyasha abrindo a porta do quarto da garota –

-Inuyasha o que você quer? – perguntou a menina se levantando –

-Eu quero que você esqueça o que aconteceu e volte! – falou ele virando a cara –

-Inuyasha você acha mesmo que eu posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? – perguntou Kagome arqueando a sobrancelha –

-Sim! Kagome eu prometo que não vai acontecer mais! – falou Inuyasha –

-Inuyasha prometer é fácil, mais daqui a pouco eu vejo os dois se agarrando... Precisaríamos de regras! – falou ela –

-Que tipo de regras? – falou ele arqueando a sobrancelha –

-Bem... No geral eu só quero que você fique comigo! – falou a menina sendo objetiva –

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
>Give me a V, be very very good to me<br>R, are you gonna treat me right  
>I, I can put up a fight<br>Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud  
>One two three four<p>

"_Me dê um A, sempre me dê o que eu quero"  
>"Me dê um V, seja muito muito bom pra mim"<br>"R, você irá me tratar bem"  
>"I, Eu posso provocar uma briga"<br>"Me dê um L, me deixa ouvir vocês gritarem bem alto"  
>"Um dois três quatro"<em>

-Tu-tudo bem! – falou o menino corado –

-Então... Você já pode ir! – falou a menina sorrindo –

-Você não vem? – pergunta ele bufando –

-Não! Já é noite e eu tenho passado noites mal dormidas na era feudal! Quero descansar só volto depois de alguns dias! – falou se espreguiçando –

-Kagome, nós precisamos de você para pegar a jóia e... – Inuyasha parou de falar ao ver que Kagome já estava deitando para se cobrir –

-Feh! Amanhã eu venho te buscar! – falou o menino saindo da janela –

-... Irei te esperar Inuyasha! – e logo em seguida a menina dormiu –

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see

"_Onde estão as esperanças, onde estão os sonhos"  
>"Minha cena da história da Cinderela"<br>"Quando você acha que eles finalmente verão"_

-Kagome eu... – o menino tentava se explicar –

-Eu já falei que eu só vou daqui a quatro dias Inuyasha! – logo após Kagome foi para o seu quarto –

-... Mais e o nosso acordo? – perguntou ele corando –

-Acordo? – Kagome se fez de desentendida – Aquilo eram apenas regras, que podem ter exceções. – falava a menina se sentando na cadeira de seu quarto –

-Então, até mais Kagome! Não te darei mais do que três dias! – falou ele já saindo do quarto –

-Baka! – pensou a menina enquanto pegava seus cadernos para estudar –

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

"_Que você não não não não vai melhora"r  
>"Você não não não não irá se livrar de mim nunca"<br>"Goste disso ou não, mesmo que ela se pareça muito comigo"  
>"Nós não somos a mesma"<em>

-OSUWARII! – falava Kagome vermelha de raiva –

-O que eu fiz? – perguntou o garoto que tentava se reerguer do chão –

-Osuwari, osuwari, eu vou para casa! Até mais gente! – sendo assim a menina deu meia volta e seguiu para o caminho já conhecido por ela o poço come ossos.

-Inuyasha, vá atrás de Kagome! – sugeriu Sango enquanto limpava seu hiraikotsu já acostumada com aquilo –

-Você não aprende não é? – fala Miroku suspirando pesadamente com Shippo –

-Ela que venha até aqui! – e assim ele foi em bora –

_Um dia..._

_Dois dias..._

_Três dias..._

_Está demorando de mais... Não?_

-Aquela garota ta demorando de mais! – como sempre antes de pular no poço olha para os lados para ver se não há ninguém o espionando e pula –

...

-Inuyasha, sempre faz o mesmo processo antes de pular! – fala Miroku saindo atrás das plantas –

-Orgulhoso! – fala Sango saindo do lugar e indo para a vila –

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey<br>"_E sim, sim, sim Eu sou muito pra lidar"  
>"Você não sabe o que é um problema, mas eu sou um belo escândalo"<br>"Eu faço uma cena, eu sou a rainha do drama"  
>"Eu sou a melhor coisa que seus olhos já viram"<br>"Quero ouvir vocês dizerem hey hey hey"  
>"Certo, agora quero ouvir vocês dizerem hey hey ho"<br>"Hey, hey, hey"  
>"Hey, hey, hey"<em>

-Kagome! – fala o menino entrando no quarto de Kagome emburrado –

-Oh! Inuyasha porque veio aqui, algo errado? – perguntou Kagome se virando para ele –

-Me desculpe! – falou corando –

-Pelo o que? – perguntou a menina inocente –

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU! – falou Inuyasha com raiva –

-Ah, nós tínhamos brigado? Eu nem me lembro mais o motivo! – falou a menina sem graça –

-Tudo bem... isso significa que você pode voltar certo? – perguntou ele –

-Não, ainda tenho mais uma coisa para fazer! – falou Kagome se levantando –

-Não vai me dizer que são os "testes" – falou ele franzindo o cenho –

-Não! É uma coisa muito melhor que isso!

A menina se aproximou do hanyou e ali selou um beijo, calmo e doce.

-Aishiteru Kagome! – falou Inuyasha abraçando a menina –

-Aishiteru Inuyasha – falou a menina respondendo o abraço –

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

_Eu sou a melhor coisa que seus olhos já viram!_

_Fim_


End file.
